


Between The Lines Upon the Page

by fypical



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Gen, M/M, Professor Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fypical/pseuds/fypical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is understandably surprised when they go to interview the professor who’d called in the break-in and find Gabriel instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between The Lines Upon the Page

**Author's Note:**

> This is absolutely plotless and mostly fluffy. I'm not sorry. (Title from Song For A Winter's Night)

Sam is understandably surprised when they go to interview the professor who’d called in the break-in and find Gabriel instead; there’d been a part of him that had stubbornly hung onto the idea that his death was just another trick, but he’d kind of given up on optimism about angels, all things considered.

“It’s a decent job,” Gabriel says with a shrug, and even if he won’t look directly at them, he does look the part; he’s not really dressed any differently, but the sleeves of his shirt are rolled up and there’s a jacket that’s nicer than the one Sam remembers on the back of his chair. It’s a good look, Sam thinks, and then catches himself. “Anyway, aren’t you two more interested in the mysterious criminal activity goin’ on here?”

Dean throws his hands up in the air and walks out of the office, but Sam sticks around, watching Gabriel flip through what’s probably a student’s paper. It’s weird, to see him behind a desk covered in books and paper, with a pair of reading glasses strewn among the mess. Sam’s pretty sure he doesn’t like it.

“Don’t you have questions, isn’t that how this kinda thing works?” Gabriel asks, not looking up from the paper. Sam fumbles with the notebook he carries mostly for show but also sometimes for notes long enough that Gabriel actually glances up. He looks tired.

“If we just assumed it was you…” Sam trails off, not even sure if he should bother with the questions about what the thing looked like. Gabriel grins, but it’s mirthless, and he shakes his head.

“Not really my thing these days,” he says, but there’s heaviness in his voice that suggests something else. Sam sighs, grabs a chair, and sits on it. Gabriel raises an eyebrow and goes back to looking through the paper. “I’m not human,” he clarifies after a few more moments, “but I’m not exactly ultimate cosmic power anymore, either.”

Sam isn’t going anywhere, so he texts Dean not to wait for him, lets Gabriel finish reading and scribbling on the paper, and waits until Gabriel makes an impatient noise.

“You’re actually teaching people?” Sam asks eventually, trying to keep the disbelief out of his voice; it’s just that while Gabriel looks the part he doesn’t seem to have the patience to deal with people who want to learn things – and more importantly, people who don’t want to learn things. Gabriel shrugs a shoulder.

“I’m actually teaching people mythology,” he corrects. “Figured I should put what I know to good use. Different kinda lesson-teaching.”

Sam nods, but he has no idea how Gabriel hasn’t lost it completely, and he doesn’t want to ask further (doesn’t really want to know), so he just stands up and moves to leave.

“It’s a demon,” Gabriel tells him. “Probably one of Crowley’s got bold. I’m going on sabbatical in two weeks.”

Sam considers this on his way out the door. Gabriel does make things interesting, even if it’s the deadly kind of interesting sometimes.

It turns out to be a demon, and when they kill it, Sam doesn’t go back to Gabriel’s office; he’s sure that Gabriel’s sabbatical’s beginning early, especially now that he’s been made.

Aside from Dean almost going off the road, Sam's glad to be proven at least partly right when Gabriel shows up in the backseat of the Impala.


End file.
